


Airplanes

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Abusive Family, Angst, Canon Compliant, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Mid-Canon, Songfic, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: can we pretend airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? ‘cause I could really use a wish right now, wish right now.Zoe Murphy needs a wish. She needs it now.





	Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> hey I'm baaaaaack!! kinda. maybe. elaboration in the notes at the end, but for now, I hope you all enjoy this little thing I got inspired to write!

_can we pretend airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? ‘cause I could really use a wish right now, wish right now._

It was cold. Zoe let out a deep, shaking breath as she wrapped her jacket tightly around herself. She really shouldn't have been outside. But she was desperate, so desperate, for a sign. For something to give her any semblance of hope. The night sky had long been her only source of comfort on nights like these; finding constellations distracting her, getting lost in the stars’ dazzling light making her feel at home. All she wanted was one night. One night of peace within the Murphy household, one dinner that didn't end in a screaming match or passive aggressive silent treatment, one pleasant family game or movie night. Was it really that much to ask? How many more times would they disappoint her before she finally abandoned all hope? It was like she thought if she wished hard enough, everything would magically repair itself. She needed her wish to come true.

She rolled her eyes back up to the sky and started scanning, desperately looking for something to wish on. Anything. But preferably a shooting star.

“This is so stupid,” Zoe scoffed at herself, digging the toe of her shoe onto a patch of dirt next to the patio.

“Um, what's so stupid?” a gentle voice behind her asked.

The brunette whipped herself around, tense and on edge until she recognized who was settling down next to her.

“Ev,” she breathed, moving to throw her arms around him, “perfect timing.”

“Is everything okay? I, uh, got a little concerned when your mom was crying and said you'd be out here…” Evan asked uncomfortably.

Zoe groaned and buried her head into his shoulder. “Fuck, I didn't realize she'd be crying. Fucking Larry…” she trailed off.

Evan took both of her hands in his, rubbing them gently. “Why are you out here? It's freezing, we should go-”

“No. I'm not going back inside,” Zoe insisted with the utmost conviction.

The blonde boy bit his lip and shifted positions so he was practically wrapped around his girlfriend, hoping to be able to keep both of them warm. “Okay. Um, can you tell me what's wrong? Please?” he asked.

“My fucking…okay, so we were actually having a semi-normal family dinner for once when my dad decided it was the perfect time to berate my mom for her choice to invite her parents to stay with us this week for Connor’s memorial. They were pissed that we had a funeral without them, even though they didn't care when he was alive, so this was the concession. But Larry doesn't want to deal with them in our house and my mom doesn't want to give up and they got into a big fight about it right then and there. So I ran outside. And right before you got here, I was so stupid and hopeless that I was looking for a fucking shooting star to wish on,” Zoe spilled, nestling deeper into Evan’s embrace as she grew closer and closer to breaking down.

Evan planted a shaky kiss on her temple. “What are you wishing for?” he asked simply.

Zoe shook her head. “For everything to be different. For them to get along. To have one night of peace. To be happy,” she croaked out, her voice barely above a whisper by the end.

“We’ll find you one. A shooting star, I mean,” her boyfriend assured.

The caramel haired girl looked up, pools of starlight gathering in the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. “I hope you know that you're a wish that was granted,” she said.

“What do you mean?” Evan asked, tilting his head.

Zoe nestled back down into him. “I wished for some little scrap of happiness, a little will to live the night they found Connor. A couple days later, you were here. Whenever you're here, everything doesn't fall apart. So I guess my wish was already totally granted,” she reasoned.

“I'm…I don't know what to say. I mean, uh, I just kinda show up…”

His girlfriend craned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “It’s okay. You don't have to say anything,” she comforted.

Evan smiled sadly. “I'll find you a shooting star, promise,” he offered.

Zoe smiled back before they both returned to scanning the night sky. Neither one of them hardly noticed the cold, keeping each other warm as they breathed together, in and out.

“Zoe! There's one! Right there!” Evan exclaimed suddenly, pointing right above the maple tree in the middle of her backyard.

She squinted and looked over, locating what Evan was gesturing to. She giggled, the laugh possessing a slightly sad quality. “Ev, that's an airplane.”

He squinted in turn and realized the aircraft's blinking lights had deceived him as it passed directly overhead.

Evan deflated ever so slightly. “Oh.”

Zoe pecked him on the cheek and looked back up. “I think it still counts though, right?” she asked, giggling again but this time, more amused.

“Yeah, pretend it's a shooting star,” he responded pensively.

His girlfriend sunk into his chest, defeated. “I know it's sad, but I think we could both really use this wish right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please leave some kudos and comments since it's been a while since I've seen y'all around!! 
> 
> little life update, marching band is done but I'm a fool and am getting myself into indoor drumline in a few short weeks, so likely my only posts will be tiny ficlets like this on no schedule whatsoever. I'm sorry to leave so many multi chapters unfinished, but my health and commitments come first unfortunately. I hope you all have been well and haven't missed me too much!! :)


End file.
